All Shook Up
by kstewforlife
Summary: Bella, Alice and co. live in small town Forks where their mayor Rosalie and her side kick Emmett have banned all public displays of affection! But what happens when mysterious roustabout Edward stirs things up? All Shook Up and Twilight cross over! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Disclaimer - I own aboslutely zero! Hope you like it :)**

**This is my favourite musical and my favourite books and thought it would be fun to combine the two :)**

**I'll get up as much as I can as soon as I can :)**

**I love you for reading and PLEASEEEE review :)**

**Love Flozey xxx **

_Prologue_

'Hey! Sir! Get up!' yelled the warden. Edward looked up.

'What? Where's the fire?' he said, jumping up from where he was sleeping. The warden frowned.

'Listen sir, I am fed up of you lying around, acting like you don't care that you're in prison! Now I'm hoping a week in the slammer taught you NOT to ride into town exciting our women. We don't like our women excited sir! Now get out on your bike and get out!' he said. Edward laughed and walked away. Suddenly the warden pulled him back.

'Oh and by the way, I promised I'd give you this letter from my daughter,' he said handing Edward a letter. He stopped for a second and pulled out two more from his jacket. 'And one from my wife...and my mother... Now get out!'

Edward grabbed the letters and hopped on his bike. Soon enough he was back on the road. An hour into his journey he heard a horrible noise coming from the engine. 'Dammit!' he sighed. He saw a sign up ahead, entering into a town. He decided to stop over to get his bike checked out.

The sign read 'WELCOME TO FORKS'


	2. Chapter 2 HeartBreak Hotel

**I own nothing! Just a quick side note, Carlisle is Bella's dad and he isn't married to Esme! Enjoy :D**

'Alice Cullen, quit goofing off, we have customers!' screeched Esme in her daughter's direction. It was a busy day in Esme's Honky Tonk, the diner she owned in Forks. Nobody knew where Forks was. It was a small town in Washington, where nobody came in or out, and everyone knew each-other.

'Oh Mom, it's same old drunks every day!' sighed Alice. She hated working for her mother in the near-run down restaurant. She put down her copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' and poured a drink for the old man in the booth beside her. Esme laughed.

'They're not drunks, they're alcohol enthusiasts!' she smiled. As she was speaking, Alice's best friend Bella skipped through the door. 'Hey Alice! Good afternoon Ms Cullen!' she greeted.

'Hi Bells, how's things at the gas station?' asked Alice, handing her a milkshake. Bella rolled her eyes.

'Dead as ever! I was actually looking for my dad, have you seen him?' she said, looking around her. Alice shook her head.

'BELLA! BELLA!' yelled a familiar voice. Jacob ran in with an excited look on his face. 'Bella thank God you're here! Look what came in the mail this morning! I'm shipping off in three weeks!' he grinned. Bella's face fell.

'The army?' she said in a quiet voice.

'Nope! Dentist school!' he boomed. He hugged Bella and Alice together.

'Oh wow Jake, you're so lucky to get out of this town' smiled Alice. Jacob looked down at the floor. 'What's wrong?' Alice said, putting an arm around him. He shrugged it off.

'Actually, I was thinking of not going.....' he said, trailing off.

'WHAT? WHY?' yelled the two girls together.

'But you're so smart!' said Bella.

'And it's your dream!' said Alice.

'You've wanted it for so long, son!' added Esme.

'You ain't got a reason to stay!' said Bella.

'But....what if there was?' Bella and Alice exchanged looks. He continued on. 'What if there was a girl, who I was kinda in love with, but she didn't know....' he looked at Bella but she didn't notice.

'Oh my gosh who?' smiled Bella and Alice together. Jacob shook his head.

'Oh, oh, well, nobody, I was just sayin'....' he lied. Alice saw the look on his face, and when the conversation fizzled out, she ran over to him.

'It's Bella, isn't it?' she winked.

'Oh yeah!' giggled Jacob.

'Hey Bella, gu – '

'Alice no! Don't tell her! I'll die!' Jacob stage-whispered, interrupting.

'Yeah?' said Bella.

'Oh....nothing' sulked Alice. 'God, I wish someone was secretly in love with me!'

'Yeah that would be amazing!' smiled Bella.

'But what if there was? What if there was a guy for you, right in this town?' hinted Alice.

'I wish!' laughed Bella. Jacob frowned.

'What would he be like? Would he be really brainy?' asked Alice. Jacob grinned.

'Nahh!' replied Bella. Jacob sighed. She continued. 'He'd have to be really different, have a sence of adventure, maybe ever ride a motorbike!' She squealed at the prospect of her dream guy.

'Hey, hey Bella, I was thinking 'bout getting a motorbike!' said Jacob.

'Really, Jacob?' asked Bella and Alice together. He shook his head. Bella sighed.

'Forks is the most depressing town on Earth! Hey, Esme, what's the chance of someone finding the man of their dreams here?'

'Eight billion to one!' sighed Esme.

'See what I mean? How could anybody fall in love in a place like this, right Angela?' said Bella, motioning to Angela, a friend of hers from high school. Angela nodded.

'You'd swear it was Heartbreak Hotel! Since my Ben left town, I've been stuck around here like an old coot! Now I'm not saying I'm giving up, but I'm starting to become like Mayor Hale!' laughed Angela. 'I've been so lonely I could die' she sighed. Alice continued working and Bella finished her milkshake. She was about to leave when her father walked in.

'Hey Dad! Where've you been all morning?' she asked. Carlisle sighed.

'I was dropping some fresh lilies at the cemetery. Your mother's favourite' he said. Tears sprung in his eyes. Carlisle was never the same after his wife Renee died three years previously. Bella hugged him and left. Esme walked over.

'You've been going there a lot lately, Carlisle,' she said softly.

'I guess it's where I still feel closest to her, like she's still around. Silly, huh?' he smiled sadly. He sat down and Esme served him a drink. Everything stayed pretty much the same for the next while.

Until suddenly, there was the sound of an engine revving outside the honky-tonk.

'What in the hell?' shouted Esme.


	3. Chapter 3 Roustabout

**I own nothing, hope you like it this far and thanks for reading :] Please review :)**

There was a huge gathering of people outside. Alice looked around at the crowd. It seemed everybody from Forks was gathered outside the diner to see what the commotion was. Coming down the road was a man, in Raybans and driving a cherry-red Harley Davidson motorbike. Nobody knew who he was. Nobody ever came into Forks so this was a huge deal. The mysterious man got off his motorbike, took off his helmet and looked around.

'Well hey folks! So, eh, where am I?' he smiled.

'Never mind WHERE are you? WHO are you?' questioned Esme.

'Well ma'am, the name is Edward. And I'm just a roustabout with a song in my soul and a love...for the ladies' he winked, wiggling his hips towards the females in the crowd. All the women giggled. The men looked shocked, why couldn't they be as cool as this guy?

'Anyway, while I was roving my bike started making a jiggly-wiggly sound,' he continued, adding some more hip waggling, 'So I'm in need of a mechanic!'

'My daughter's a great mechanic, her name's Bella!' said Carlisle.

'Bella?!' squealed Jacob

'Hey Bella, some great-looking fella's needing a mechanic!' yelled Alice.

'A female mechanic? Never heard that before!' murmured Edward.

'Hey Mr Roustabout, my name's Jacob Black. Hey, how are ya? Listen, you'd be doing me a big, big favour if you maybe didn't spend a lotta time with Bella?' he smiled, nervously.

'And why's that?' asked Edward. Bella appeared at the sound of Alice's call.

'What you shouting bout Al, I was under a Chevvy!' asked Bella. Then she caught sight of Edward.

'Hey there darlin', I'm Edward, and I need you...' Bella didn't hear the rest of his sentence. He was the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. His hair was golden brown and slightly flopped over his eyes, which were a sparkling blue. He was wearing a leather jacket, and tight blue jeans. She looked him up and down, and back up again, to see a confused expression on his face.

'Sorry sir, can you repeat that please?' she smiled, fluttering her eyelashes.

'My bike's making a jiggly wiggly sound, and I need you to take a look at it!' he repeated.

'Oh Edward, there's no bike that I can't fix!' she squealed.

'How can I repay you?' he asked.

'Well you could kiss me....' Bella thought to herself. She came back down to reality.

'Oh, there's no need....' she giggled. She turned to Jacob 'Isn't he dreamy?'

'Not really, and anyway, girls like you don't fall for guys like him....' sulked Jacob.

'Yeah right!' squealed Bella.

'Oh my gosh, are those blue suede shoes?' she asked Edward. The whole town suddenly swooped to see them.

'Hey! Don't step on 'em!' he replied firmly. He looked around. 'Hold on, is that a jukebox on your porch?'

Esme turned to him. 'Oh roustabout, that old thing hasn't worked in years!' she sighed. The crowd nodded in agreement.

'Oh no, I've seen this before!' Edward started walking around the crowd. 'Broken down jukes, broken down people, unsatisfied women!' he winked at Angela, who was standing beside him. She fell to the ground, Alice rushed to her feet to catch her. Edward continued. 'Not like there's a law against it!'

'Actually in this town there is!' sighed Bella.

'Our mayor, Rosalie Hale, enforced a Maime Eisenhower Decency Act!' explained Carlisle.

'What?' said Edward, confused.

'No public displays of affection,' began Carlisle.

'......no tight pants.....' frowned Esme.

'....and no loud music!' sighed Alice.

'Oh. Well, I'll have to do something about this!' said Edward.

'You're the greatest Edward!' squeaked Bella. Jacob frowned and ran over to Edward.

'Now wait just a darn minute! Mr Roustabout, I've got a bone to pick with you! I think...I think you're full of bunk! That's right! Bunk! Hah, Mr Song-In-My-Soul, you ain't nothing but a juvinial delinquent!' Edward looked at Jacob. Jacob winced. 'You're gonna kill me now....aren't you?'

Edward laughed. 'Course not! I'm happy you're showing signs of life! Everyone, you see the spirit in this.... this funny looking lil' guy? Ya'll gotta get the same spirit! What's the point in living without public necking?'

Angela ran to his side. 'I-I-I like to neck,' she giggled. He winked at her and she fainted again.

Edward went over and tapped the jukebox a few times. The music was loud and everyone in the town looked nervous.

'Come on everybody!' he said, shuffling his hips towards Bella. She screamed.

'Oh. Sorry' she blushed. He began to dance.

'Copy me!' he said to everyone. Nervously, everyone began shaking their hips and tapping their toes to the beat. Suddenly the whole town was moving, everyone having the best time they'd had in years. Just when things had started getting together, a loud scream interrupted everything.

'HEY HEY HEY!' yelled the screech of Mayor Rosalie's voice. Half the townspeople ran. 'Seems to be a lot of SHAKING going on here today. But, you know, I can safely say, you're all going to hell! Ha ha ha! Have a good day citizens. SCAT!' The rest of the crowd left, until it was only Rosalie, Sherriff Emmett and Rosalie's younger brother Jasper left. 'Oh Jasper, stay close to me, there's a smell of rif-raf in town today. Can you believe this Emmett? Bee-bop has come to OUR town!'

The three began to exit, when Jasper dropped his gloves without realising. Alice called after him.

'Hey! You dropped your glove!' she looked at him. He was a beautiful guy, soft blonde hair and grey eyes. And he was in uniform, all her favourite actors wore uniforms in her favourite films. 'Woah, you look like you've just stepped out of a movie or something... You like movies? I love movies! What's your favourite kind? I love musicals! I'm Alice, what's your name?' she squeaked.

'Well my name is.....'

'JASPER!' yelled Rosalie from down the street. Jasper turned on his heels and ran. Alice watched him leave.

'Jasper,' she sighed.


End file.
